fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Marla Hryhoriovna Novykh
A woman who never learned of her magical roots until she was already an adult, Marla emigrated to the US as a pre-teen, and spent her teenage years in a number of foster homes and similar around the forty-eight continental states. She was a pickpocket and street thief for a range of Fagin-like figures, but 'incidents' kept her alive, and the various leaders, seeing her lack of interest in supplanting them, left her in peace. Her reputation as a lucky charm grew, and in time a Las Vegas crew decided she was just what their establishment needed. This proved true, as Marla had an uncanny ability to spot cheats, using a vast variety of tech gadgets, many of her own devising. She set up surveillance that revealed the larceny of pit bosses as well as customers, and in short order was the subject of a 'hands off' instruction from the highest level, which was all she had ever really looked for. In time she was able to parlay her utility into a 'freelance career', establishing systems, and performing unannounced spot checks for a linked batch of casinos, no longer answerable to a single boss, but a skillset shared among appreciative employers. What they failed to grasp was how much information Marla was simultaneously obtaining on all their operations, legal or otherwise, and after three years she was able to trade her files to the FBI for a place in witness protection - a place she never took up as she erased her replaced government files after they did the general scrub and vanished to Europe with the account codes for several million dollars of her former employers' assets in Swiss banks. These funds she liberated using under-informed third parties, turned the money into bearer bonds and again showed the tangibility of smoke. Marla looked up a distant cousin living in Edinburgh, and found work as an accountant near Perth. She began, however, to hear rumours, among the Ukrainian community, of disappearing souls, and powerful magics up in the Highlands, and decided to explore for herself. She spent some fourteen months in a hand-to-mouth existence, working in exchange for food and shelter all over the Highlands, and, due to frequent proximity to the castle she could partially sense but never see, began to exhibit 'splashes' of magic on a frequent but irregular basis. That same vicinity, however, caused her actions not to register with the Ministry, which presumed these were 'Hogwarts manifestations', and so she was neither identified nor picked up. What she discovered was that she could cobble together her various devices in new and bizarre ways whilst in this 'magical place', and Marla rapidly developed her own line of hybrid mago-tech, primarily focused on concealment, transportation and recording. Marla has, by painful trial and error, learned many of the basic principles of magic, leeching the power required to manifest her needs from the inherent field of Hogwarts without the medium of a wand, and using tech-based devices. However, a recent fluctuation in the field caused her to see the castle for the very first time, and she is now enthralled and almost obsessed with discovering the true nature of her vision. Category:Harry Potter Category:Female Category:Main characters